Steering an optical beam can be useful for both detecting and transmitting of information using an optical beam. However, many methods of steering an optical beam can require complex mechanical or electrical solutions. For example, steering an optical beam using a phased array approach can require a complex gimbal arrangement. Thus, there remains a need in the art for additional approaches to steering optical beams.